MINE
by Mythest
Summary: Sasuke yang kehilangan kekasih menemukan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan kekasih. Benarkah itu Narutony?  Lanjutan 'Not mine'
1. Mine

**MINE**

"ah….ah…terus…. Sasuke!" teriak Ino yang sudah mencapai klimaks lalu mulai mengatur napas.

Sesudah itu Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersikan dirinya.

Tak lama Sasuke keluar dan segera mengambil barang – barang yang ada dimeja.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Ino manja yang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu" kata Sasuke yang mengambil rokok dari bungkus rokok yang tadi dibawanya.

"Jangan gitu Sasuke" kata Ino yang menggelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan dengan kasar kemudian keluar dari kamar hotel yang tadi disewanya. Panggilan Ino tidak ditanggapi malah membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya. Seperti itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke, akibat kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya Sasuke mencari pelarian dengan kehidupan malam. Seperti merokok, minum – minum hingga tidur dengan wanita yang selalu mengejar dirinya kemudian meninggalkan mereka setelah nafsunya dipuaskan. Tidak heran dirinya mendapat julukan _pangeran es satu malam_ dari kehidupan malam yang dilakukannya. Meski Sasuke mengetahui ini tidak baik karena menghancurkan dirinya namun hanya ini pelarian dalam pikirannya. Hanya dengan melakukan sex yang mampu membuatnya berhenti berpikir apapun dan membuatnya lelah agar membuat dirinya tidur beberapa jam.

_Besok aku harus mengembalikan buku keperpustakaan kota _pikir Sasuke saat melihat buku yang dimejanya. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil pigura foto yang berisi orang yang dicintai dibelai dengan lembut kemudian diletakan kembali lalu Sasuke pun memaksakan dirinya tidur.

#####

Matahari bersinar sangat terik tidak mengherankan karena saat itu sedang musim panas namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan Sasuke untuk berjalan ke pusat perpustakaan, hari ini adalah batas akhir dari buku yang dipinjam. Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang – orang sekitar yang melihatnya. Termasuk gadis – gadis yang terpana dengan ketampanannya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu, kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Karena melihat Gaara dan Neji yang sedang berjalan dari berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Neji yang melihat Sasuke langsung memanggilnya, Sasuke hanya diam ditempat dengan wajah stoicnya.

Neji pun melangkah cepat menuju Sasuke dengan menggandeng Gaara.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Neji

"Hn"

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Neji.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bersuara hanya mengangkat buku sebentar. Hal ini mendapat anggukkan dari Neji.

"Aku dan my Gaara mau ke café sebelah situ, kamu nyusul?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn"

Maka mereka pun berpisah, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju perpustakaan. Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat pengembalian buku. Disana para gadis yang berjaga pun berebutan dengan undian untuk berjaga di pengembalian buku. Hingga yang menang adalah gadis berambut merah dengan menggunakan kacamata.

"Hai Sasuke mau mengembalikan bukunya?" Tanya Karin yang memenangkan undian tadi dengan nada suara manja.

Sasuke tetap dengan wajahnya yang stoic hanya menyodorkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Mau pinjam apa lagi? Mau kubantu? Atau mau pinjam aku saja?" Tanya Karin tetap dengan suara manjanya untuk menggoda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya .

Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Karin mencoba untuk menggodanya langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menunggu proses pengembalian buku dan meninggalkan Karin yang langsung bengong dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat café dimana Neji dan Gaara menunggunya. Disana Sasuke disambut oleh waitress kemudian dengan senyum dan gaya berlebihan dimaksudkan untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dilihat sekeliling ruangan di dalam café mencari hingga menemukan Neji dan Gaara yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. Dilihat Neji yang berusaha untuk membuat Gaara mau disuapi namun Gaara tetap diam meski dapat dilihat telinganya memerah karena malu dan senang menjadi satu.

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Waitress tersebut didepan pintu menuju Neji dan Gaara. Sasuke pun duduk dengan berhadapan dengan Neji dan Gaara. Neji pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya Neji

"Jus tomat"

Dipanggil Waitress yang tadi kemudian Nejipun memesan Jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Waitress gaya centilnya

"Kurasa sudah cukup" kata Neji

Waitress itupun pergi dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Bentar lagi kamu lulus kuliah, kamu ngapain?" Tanya Neji

"Bantu Aniki" jawab Sasuke

"Ada libur ga? Kevilla ku yuk. Kebetulan sepupuku sedang berlibur dari Amerika kesini selama seminggu." Ajak Neji.

Sasuke pun memandang Neji menerka apa ada tujuan tertentu dari ajakannya.

Neji yang melihat dan mengetahui maksud dari pandangan Sasuke " Aku Cuma ingin refresing rame – rame bentar lagi aku harus skripsi, sebenarnya aku ingin berdua dengan my Gaara tapi tak ada salahnya rame – rame kita ajak Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru sekalian termasuk dengan sepupuku Hinata."

"Kamu masih ingat Hinatakan?" lanjut Neji menambahkan

"Hn"

Pembicaraan merekapun langsung terhenti karena Waitress yang tadi berusaha menggoda Sasuke datang "Ini Jus tomatnya, ada tambahan lain?" Tanya Waitress.

Karena Sasuke hanya diam, maka Neji yang menjawab "Tidak" kepada Waitress tersebut dan Waitress tersebut pergi kembali melayani tamu yang lain.

"Sasuke sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini?" Tanya Neji

Sasuke pun melihat kearah Neji dan menangkap maksud Neji, meski mengetahui maksudnya Sasuke tetap diam dengan muka stoicnya.

"Sudah 3,5 tahun telah berlalu, aku tahu kegiatan malammu hingga kamu mendapatkan julukan pangeran es satu malam. Aku tahu ini berat tapi kuharap kamu mulai membuka hati untuk seseorang yang mungkin bisa menggantikannya" kata Neji.

Saat itu pula Sasuke berdiri mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan membayar minuman pesanannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka dan jus tomat yang belum disentuh sama sekali.

Panggilan Neji untuk kembali tidak dihiraukannya, malah membuat Sasuke melangkah cepat untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Sasuke pun menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Kata Neji membuat Sasuke begitu marah. _Mencari dan Mengganti_ mengulang maksud Neji tadi. _Seandainya Neji ada diposisinya apakah dia masih mampu bicara seperti itu_ katanya didalam hati dengan sangat emosi.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil satu – satunya pigura foto yang ada disitu. Didalam foto itu hanya ada 1 gambar yaitu pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru seindah biru dilangit yang sedang tersenyum ceria foto orang yang dicintainya.

Foto itu adalah Naruto kekasih hatinya yang telah meninggal 3,5 tahun yang lalu karena menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dipandangi lama foto tersebut dan dielus foto dengan lembut, _aku tidak akan pernah menggantikanmu dengan siapapun karena kamu adalah milikku yang paling berharga _kata Sasuke pada dirinya. Kemudian Sasuke pun tidur dengan memeluk pigura foto seolah memeluk Naruto.

######

Setelah membujuk dengan susah payah dan berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit – ungkit pembicaraan kemarin, akhirnya Sasuke mau diajak pergi kevillanya.

Karena yang pergi cukup banyak maka Neji menyewa bus kecil berikut dengan supir untuk mengantar mereka.

Didalam bus setiap orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Neji dan Gaara sedang asyik bermesraan, Sai sibuk dengan kertas gambarnya, Kiba sibuk merayu Shikamaru sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke memilih duduk dipojok sendiri agar tidak diganggu, diam sambil melamunkan Naruto kekasih hati dan miliknya. Meski hatinya terluka namun ada kebahagian membayangkan senyum ceria Narutonya, ngambeknya, teriakkan memanggil namanya, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Tanpa terasa bus berhenti menandakan sudah mencapai tujuan. Sasuke pun keluar paling akhir, Neji pun sibuk mengatur tempat tidur mereka. Neji yang sudah pasti dengan kekasih hatinya Gaara, Kiba menuntut untuk dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru hingga tinggal Sasuke yang dipasangkan dengan Sai. Sedangkan Hinata tidur sendiri. Maka merekapun berjalan menuju kekamar yang sudah dibagi – bagi. Beristirahat dan berkumpul pada saat makan malam.

Saat ini Sasuke duduk di beranda sambil menatap bintang – bintang, kemudian Neji menghampirinya duduk disampingnya. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dengan sudut matanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan yang dilakukan.

"Sasuke disini dingin kamu tidak mau masuk?"

"Hn"

Neji pun menghela napasnya dan terbentuk embun putih memperlihatkan dinginnya udara saat itu, tak lama Hinata pun datang kemudian mulai berbalik karena berniat pergi saat melihat Neji dan Sasuke yang ada diberanda itu. Sesaat Hinata pun akan kembali masuk, Neji pun menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk. Namun Hinata hanya diam dan melihat Sasuke seolah menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Sudah ga usah pikirkan Sasuke, kita duduk dulu disini. Aku sudah lama tidak berbincang denganmu" Kata Neji

Hinatapun mengangguk dan duduk. Kemudian keheningan masih terasa diantara mereka, Neji yang tidak tahan pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah dengar dari bibi" kata Neji

Hinata mendongak " apa maksud kak Neji" Tanya Hinata

"Katanya kamu sedang patah hati" kata Neji dengan suara agak perlahan, takut Hinata akan marah karena mengatakannya.

Namun Hinata hanya menunduk karena tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Ga usah pikirkan Sasuke, mau kamu ceritakan siapa yang membuat kamu patah hati" Kata Neji.

Neji sudah biasa menjadi tempat curhatnya Hinata maupun teman – temannya yang lain. Karena meski Neji terlihat lebih ceria namun pemikirannya dewasa dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Sudah 2 tahun lebih aku suka dia, pembawaanya ceria. Dia orang yang sangat baik tidak pernah memilih – milih teman. Namun pas akhir semester kemaren dia pacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri Haruno Sakura." Kata Hinata mengakhiri cerita kepala tetap menunduk sedang menahan tangisan dari matanya.

"Apa sahabatmu tahu kamu suka sama orang itu?" Tanya Neji

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan, Neji pun menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Tidak apa – apa Hinata, mungkin laki – laki itu memang bukan jodohmu lebih baik kamu lupakan. Kamu pasti akan mendapatkan lelaki yang terbaik untukmu" kata Neji memberi semangat bagi Hinata.

"Ini sudah malam lebih baik kamu tidur sudah malam, kamu juga Sasuke " kata Neji

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju kekamarnya. Saat itu dia merasa tersindir karena curhatnya Hinata kepada Neji.

Hal ini membuatnya mengingat kembali dirinya dulu saat dirinya mengira jatuh cinta kepada Neji dan marah karena Neji jatuh cinta kepada Gaara hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pacaran. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke tersadar bahwa dia bukanlah mencintai Neji namun takut Neji akan meninggalkannya karena Neji adalah teman pertama yang dia punya hal itu membuatnya gelap mata dan terobsesi dengan Neji hingga mengira dirinya mencintai Neji.

Setelah mengetahui hal itu beban dihatinya langsung hilang, kini Sasuke menyadari bahwa cinta pertama dan terakhirnya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Tak lama Sasuke pun tertidur.

#####

Acara yang dibuat Neji sebenarnya sangat menarik namun Sasuke tidak tertarik atau tidak ingin menikmatinya. Perasaannya telah mati, Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun lagi. Waktunya digunakan hanya untuk belajar dan kegiatan malam hal ini yang membuat dirinya cepat lulus dibandingkan anak –anak angkatan dirinya. Namun hal itu tidak masalah karena bagaimanapun darah Uchiha mengalir didalam darahnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha seorang Uchiha bisa dipastikan berparas rupawan, memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata – rata dan salah satu keluarga terpandang yang sudah dikenal masyarakat luas.

Tak lama mereka berkumpul seusai makan malam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda oleh pasangan masing – masing, Sai sibuk memandangi kunang – kunang yang masih ada muncul karena daerah sekitar villa Hyuuga memang menjaga kelestarian alamnya hal itu membuat kunang – kunang masih ada, Hinata menatap handphone dan Sasuke sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Kiba yang melihat Hinata yang serius menatap handphonenya pun iseng mendekatinya dan diam – diam mendekat untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata.

"Kamu sedang lihat siapa Hinata chan?" Tanya Kiba

"Itu… bukan siapa – siapa kok" Kata Hinata kemudian menutup handphonenya.

Namun terlambat handphone Hinata keburu diambil oleh Kiba, Kiba pun segera menuju ke Shikamaru untuk memperlihatkan apa yang dilihat Hinata.

"Lihat Shika… foto cowo yang ditaksir Hinachan" kata Kiba sambil diperlihatkan ke Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei" ucap Shikamaru.

Hinata ingin mengambil handphonenya sambil menundukkan kepala " Kiba kumohon kembalikan handphoneku" katanya dengan lirih.

Neji yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa diam, " Kiba kembalikan handphone Hinata sekarang juga" kata Neji sambil menatap tajam kemudian berusaha mengambil handphone Hinata.

Kiba pun menangkisnya namun hal itu membuat handphone Hinata terlempar dan berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

Neji yang melihat hal itu memberikan death glarenya kepada Kiba.

"Maafkan aku" kata Kiba

"Bukan kepadaku tapi Hinata" kata Neji lagi

"Maafkan aku Hinatachan" kata Kiba dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sasuke bisa ambilkan handphone Hinata yang ada didekatmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mengambil handphone Hinata kemudian gerakannya terhenti diam memandang gambar yang ada didalam handphone Hinata.

_Tidak mungkin kenapa foto Naruto ada sama cewe ini, aku harus bicara empat mata dengan Hinata _batin Sasuke.

"Maaf handphonenya bisa kuminta?" Tanya Hinata

Kemudian Sasuke tersadar rasa terkejutnya ditutupi dengan rapi dengan wajah stoicnya kemudian mengembalikan handphone Hinata sebelumnya Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata. Hingga Hinata hanya mampu menunudukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke jangan natap Hinata seperti itu, dia jadi takutkan kata Neji tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke menatap seperti itu.

" Aku tidur dulu" kata Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan mereka yang ada disitu.

"Haaaa…Sasuke sampai kapan kamu seperti ini" kata Neji

"Mank dulu Sasuke tidak seperti ini?" tanya Sai akhirnya karena penasaran.

"Cerita cukup panjang, meski sifat cueknya memang dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah tapi dulu dia tidak seperti sekarang dulunya dia tidak suka lebih tepatnya membenci dengan kehidupan malam namun semuanya berubah, disaat hari kelulusan tidak heran kalian hanya melihat dirinya yang sekarang yang terkenal playboy yang selalu berada di kehidupan karena kita baru mengenal saat kuliah, Sedangkan aku mengenalnya sebagai teman sepermainan kecil. Sasuke dulu mempunyai kekasih…"

"Apa! Sasuke punya pacar!" teriak Kiba karena kaget

"Kamu diam dulu Kiba" kata Neji tidak senang ceritanya dipotong.

"Mereka mulai berpacaran saat sma kelas 1, Sasuke yang ditembak dan Sasuke pun langsung menerimanya. Mereka bertahan sampai hari kelulusan tiba. Namun sayang disaat hari kelulusan tiba saat kami mau merayakannya…." Neji pun terhenti dan langsung menengok kearak Gaara yang mencengkram lengannya. Kemudian dibelai Gaara untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada bus yang tidak terkendali yang hampir menabrak aku dan my Gaara kemudian Sasuke mendorong kami namun sepertinya dia telat untuk menjauhi bus itu. Saat itulah kekasihnya menolong Sasuke hingga yang tertabrak dan mengalami luka yang sangat parah adalah kekasihnya, kemudian oleh dokter keesokkan harinya kekasihnya tidak terselamatkan. Hingga membuat Sasuke masuk kedalam kehidupan malam sebagi pelarian" terang Neji

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada kami?" Tanya Kiba

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya karena hal itu dapat menambah luka yang ada bagi Sasuke maupun my Gaara dan juga diriku." Kata Neji

"Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga yang pernah kupunya" kata Gaara yang menangis karena mengenang Naruto tidak sanggup memanggil namanya karena hal itu membuat hatinya makin sakit.

"Jangan menangis myGaara, dirinya pasti tidak suka melihat kamu seperti ini" kata Neji lembut.

"Tapi…tapi…" kata Gaara disela tangisan.

"Cup..cup..my Gaara jangan menangis, kamu masih ada aku disampingmu" kata Neji.

"Berarti kalian semua sudah mengenal sejak kecil?" Tanya Kiba

" tidak aku dan Sasuke memang mengenal sejak kecil sedangkan Gaara dan dia adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Kami berempat bertemu saat sma, saat itu pula aku jatuh hati dengan my Gaara." Kata Neji yang masih memeluk Gaara.

"Sahabat yang yang paling setia yang pernah kukenal orang yang ceria, dia adalah satu – satunya yang mau berteman denganku hingga aku bertemu dengan Neji" kata Gaara menjelaskan seperti apa Naruto yang dikenalnya. Kemudian kembali menangis didalam pelukan Neji. Merekapun terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada diranjang hanya menatap handphone ditangan melihat – lihat kembali foto Naruto. Dielus – elus foto Naruto, apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya. Saat ini ada orang yang mirip dengan kekasihnya? Apakah ini kembaran Naruto kekasihnya? Mungkinkah Tuhan mengembalikan Naruto kepada dirinya? pikiran – pikiran itu terus ada didalam pikirannya namun satu hal yang pasti jika memang itu adalah Naruto kekasih hatinya maka Sasuke akan mengambilnya kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya secara jiwa dan raga dengan cara apapun. Sasuke pun segera tidur, dengan memimpikan kekasih hatinya.

Keesokkan harinya Sasuke terus memantau Hinata dan mencari cara agar bisa berbicara berduanya. Ditunggu dengan sabar hingga kesempatan itu tiba.

Mereka semua para lelaki sedang menikmati permandian onsen yang ada divilla milik keluarga Hyuuga terkecuali Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berada di beranda. Sasuke pun berjalan dan melihat sekitar mereka memastikan dirinya bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku mau bicara Hinata" kata Sasuke

Hinata yang sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus terkejut dan langsung gelagapan kemudian menunduk. "Apa yang ingin Sasuke mau bicarakan" kata Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Mengapa kamu mempunyai foto Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

"Naruto…" kata Hinata mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke "maksudnya Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya hinata menambahkan.

"Namikaze Naruto? Bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang kumaksudkan." Kata Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Maaf Sasuke aku tidak kenal Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal Namikaze Naruto." Kata Hinata.

"Jangan Bohong aku melihatnya kemaren saat aku mengambil handphonemu yang terlempar" kata Sasuke meski dalam hati dirinya sudah emosi tapi ditahan dan bicara dengan nada biasa.

"Foto yang Sasuke lihat di hp ku adalah Namikaze Naruto" kata Hinata

_Namikaze Naruto ? apa Naruto sudah merubah nama keluarganya? Tapi tidak mungkin itu Naruto miliknya apakah kembarannya?_ Pikir Sasuke didalam hatinya.

"Apa Naruto yang kamu kenal mempunyai kembaran?" Tanya Sasuke kembali

"Setahuku tidak, ano…. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

"hn"

Sasuke pun kembali berpikir dalam hati _sebenarnya ada apa ini, bagaimana mungkin ada 2 orang yang sama persis didunia ini_ meski dia pernah mendengar ada beberapa orang yang mirip tapi mungkin semirip ini _aku harus mencari tahu siapa Naruto ini._

" Bisa kamu ceritakan segala hal tentang Naruto yang kamu kenal?" Tanya Sasuke

Hinata yang memandang dengan keheranan namun tetap memustuskan untuk menceritakan Naruto yang dikenalnya.

" Aku mengenalnya sebagai junior dikampusku meski kami seumur, dirinya sangat popular karena keramahtamahanya dan sifatnya yang terbuka dengan berteman dengan siapapun. Naruto mengambil mata kuliah bisnis saat ini dan dia sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura" kata Hinata yang kemudian menjadi pelan saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa kamu punya alamat rumahnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hinata tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun hanya ingin memastikan apa dia benar orang yang kukenal atau bukan" kata Sasuke menyakinkan Hinata agar mau memberikan alamat Naruto yang dikenal Hinata.

Hinata pun menganggukkan kepala kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang ada dimeja dan mengambil pulpen lalu mulai menulis alamat tempat tinggal Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke segera mengambilnya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali kekamarnya.

Didalam kamarnya dilihat alamat Naruto kemudian dihapalkannya, saat ini Sasuke sungguh penasaran apakah Naruto yang dilihatnya di Hp Hinata adalah orang yang sama.

Pada keesokkan hari saat mereka bersiap untuk pulang, Neji menghampiri Sasuke dengan tampang serius.

"Aku tahu kamu dari kemaren kamu terus memperhatikan Hinata, aku harap kamu tidak macam – macam dengannya" kata Neji dengan serius.

"Hn"

Neji pun pergi menuju ke Gaara setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar – benar tidak akan macam dengan sepupunya.

_Cih siapa pula yang tertarik dengan Hinata, aku tidak peduli. Ntar malam aku sudah harus memesan tiket untuk ke Amerika bagaimanapun aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto yang ini kurasa satu minggu waktu yang cukup._ Pikir Sasuke sambil memikir rencana yang akan dilakukannya.

Maka Sasuke pun mempersiapkan semua dengan alasan ingin berlibur setelah kelulusan. Keluarga dan teman – temannya termasuk Neji merasa gembira karena mengira Sasuke mulai mau keluar dari ketepurukkannya.

#####

-Bersambung-

Thanks reviewnya sori telat " sebenarnya ga pede bikinnya tapi apa yang ada dipikranku terus berenang – renang berulang kali ini awal chapter kurombak. Kuterima kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^

: - Jin suka orange juice (Gw masih belum pantes dipanggil senpai… masih sangat newbie)

Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive ( Tenang aja gw akan bikin sasuke begitu posesif dengan naruto , ntar aku kalo sempet aku liat bleach ^^)

Kuro no Shiroi (thanks karena sudah masukin ke fav ^^)

Kaiza Kurogane (mank niatnya gitu tapi ga pd)

namikaze-hana ( sebagian yang ada dipikiran namikaze-hana juga ada dipikiranku terima kasih atas sarannya)

NaruEls ( thanks )

Fi suki suki ( thanks atas favny)

Cielheart Ie'chan (terima kasih atas kritiknya, gw akan memperdalam ilmu nulis menulis)

Gwindo ( thanks atas perhatianya aku tulisny terlalu terburu – buru ga sempet baca lagi)


	2. Pertemuan

**Pertemuan**

Sasuke yang sudah berada di kawasan tempat seharusnya Naruto tinggal namun karena tidak ketemu akhirnya Sasuke pun ke coffee shop yang ada didekat situ. Kemudian dia duduk sembil memegang kopi yang tadi dipesannya dengan memikiran rencana apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikkan pencariannya hari ini dan kembali kehotel untuk beristirahat. Saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari Coffee shop setelah membayar. Tanpa sengaja seseorang didepannya menabraknya dan minuman orang yang dibawa tumpah kebaju yang dipakai Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke sudah akan marah namun dirinya diam membeku karena melihat sosok yang telah menabraknya. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dialah orang yang beberapa hari ini yang dibuat penasaran yaitu Naruto.

"Sorry" katanya

"Hn"

"because of me your jacket dirty with my coffee"

"I know! how about you come to my place? I will wash your jacket and you can wait if you have a time. My place near from this place?"Tanyanya.

Apabila orang lain yang melakukannya Sasuke tidak akan peduli bahkan mungkin langsung membuang jaket yang dipakai dan membeli yang baru di toko sekitar. Namun orang yang menawarkannya adalah orang yang dicarinya, maka tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke pun mengangguk. Dan mengikuti ke tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah berjalan 5 menit Sasukepun sampai ke flat tempat Naruto tinggal, ditatap terus Naruto yang ada didepannya begitu sama persis hingga aroma tubuh yang ada pada tubuhnya yang dicium sekilas yang membedakan adalah Naruto ini semakin matang dari bentuk wajah maupun suaranya dan warna kulit yang semakin kecokelatan yang semakin terlihat seksi dimata Sasuke.

"Here your Coffee, you can sit there and wait. I will wash your Jacket " kata Naruto

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan duduk dimana Naruto tadi menunujukkan. Naruto segera membawa ke temapat mesin cuci yang ada di flatnya lalu memasukkan deterjan dan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"My name Namikaze Naruto, how about you?" Tanya Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke dengan tetap memandang Naruto.

"Are you Japanese? Can you speak japan?" Tanya Naruto

"hn" kata Sasuke .

"Aku juga orang jepang meski ada seperempat darahku adalah darah bule" kata Naruto yang lalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Hn"

"Hei apa ada kata lain selain hn yang bahkan menurutku itu bukan sebuah kata" kata Naruto yang sepertinya gemes dengan laki - laki yang ditemuinya belum ada 1 jam berlalu.

"kamu ingin aku ngomong apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku juga gak tau" kata Naruto kemudian terdiam meski sesekali mencuri pandang melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Naruto tidak mengerti tapi ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Sasuke dan seolah Naruto sudah mengenal sosok Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Hei apa kita pernah ketemu? Rasanya aku mengenalmu tapi ntah dimana?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke pun langsung menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru yang ada didepannya, hatinya berteriak bahwa dia adalah Naruto kekasih hatinya, namun ntah kenapa sepertinya Naruto tidak mengenalinya. Ingin Sasuke memeluk tubuh dan melepaskan semua rindu yang ada didalam hati tapi ditahan semua keinginannya dia harus mencari tahu dan memastikan bahwa Naruto yang ada didepannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto miliknya jika benar maka langkah selanjutnya membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya kembali.

Akibat mata mereka yang saling menatap entah kenapa hal ini membuat jantung Naruto berdebar semakin tidak beraturan.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yup, sekarang ini orang tuaku dan adikku tinggal di London. Karena melanjutkan kuliah disini terpaksa aku tinggal di flat sendiri" kata Naruto menerangkan.

"Adik?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya aku punya adik namanya Kyuubi tapi umur kami terpaut jauh dia baru berumur 2 tahun saat ini" kata Naruto

"Kamu sendiri? Kuliah juga disekitar sini atau kamu jangan – jangan satu kampus denganku? Mungkin disitu aku pernah melihatmu" Tanya Naruto kemudian menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang diajukkan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian" Dobe"

"He? Apa maksudmu dengan kata itu Teme." Ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari kata – kata itu membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Seketika itu pula Naruto terdiam karena terheran sendiri mengapa dirinya bisa langsung memanggil teme kepada seseorang yang ada didepannya padahal banyak julukan lain tapi entah kenapa julukan itu sepertinya pas lalu kenapa dirinya terasa biasa aja dipanggil dobe oleh Sasuke.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto hampir sama dengan yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, hanya ada satu orang selama ini yang memanggilnya teme dan hal ini membuat jantung berdetak begitu kencang.

Tak beberapa lama Naruto tampak memegang kepalanya menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

" kamu knapa?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat khawatir.

"Gapapa tapi entah kenapa kepala ku sakit sekali. sebentar lagi sembuh kok" jawab Naruto sambil tetap memegang kepalannya.

"Dimana kamarmu lebih baik kamu berbaring dulu" kata Sasuke sambil memegang Naruto dan memapahnya menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

Segera Naruto dibaringkan ketempat tidurnya, kemudian tak diduga Sasuke menaruh tangannya kekening Naruto untuk mengecek mungkin Naruto sedang demam. Setelah diperiksa ternyata tidak demam. Saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kening Naruto tiba tangannya ditahan.

"bisakah kamu disini dan meletakkan tanganmu dikeningku rasanya sangat nyaman" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan, kata – kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

"hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke yang tetap meletakkan tangannya di kening Naruto.

Tak beberapa lama Naruto pun tertidur pulas. Sasuke pun membelai wajah Naruto dengan perlahan namun sepertinya Naruto tidak terganggu sama sekali.

_Begitu mirip mungkinkah Narutoku?_ Pikir Sasuke yang terus menerus menatap wajah Naruto.

_Aku harus cari tahu ada apa sebenarnya ini_ pikir Sasuke lagi.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu Sasuke tetap memandang wajah Naruto ada rasa rindu akan wajah itu ingin rasanya menghujani ciuman – ciuman dimuka Naruto untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu tersebut namun ditahan semua itu.

Sesaat kemudian Narutopun menggeliat kemudian perlahan membuka matanya samar kemudian Naruto tersadar sepenuhnya hingga dia langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. Disamping kasurnya Sasuke dengan muka datar memandang dirinya.

"Maaf sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"8.45 kau tidur lebih dari 5 jam" kata Sasuke menerangkan.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, gara – gara aku kamu jadi pulang terlambat" kata Naruto

"Tidak apa – apa, aku nginap di hotel jadi tak mengapa aku pulang terlambat" kata Sasuke.

"He? Kamu nginap dihotel?" kata Naruto

"Hn"

"Sebagai ganti aku traktir kamu makan dan kamu harus mau" kata Naruto dengan setengah maksa kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hn"

Sasuke yang melihat senyum itu tidak mampu menolak keinginan Naruto maka mereka pun bersiap – siap setelah Naruto mengambil jaket yang telah dicuci bersih dan kering kemudian diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan kaki meski Naruto tidak berhenti bicara entah apa aja seperti mengomentari gadis – gadis yang melihat mereka berdua ataupun berbicara tentang kampusnya. Sasuke yang mendengar yang meski kadang hanya menjawab "hn" merasa sangat nyaman entah sudah beberapa lama Sasuke tidak merasakan seperti ini, saat itu juga Sasuke merasa yakin kalau dia adalah Naruto_nya_ namun yang tidak dimengerti Naruto tidak mengenal atau menunjukkan tanda – tanda bahwa mereka pernah mengenal.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah toko dengan hiasan – hiasan dan dekorasi jepang yang memperlihatkan seperti kedai yang ada di Jepang. Saat itu pula Sasuke pun paham bahwa itu adalah kedai ramen yang ada di Jepang.

"Paman aku datang lagi" teriak Naruto saat masuk kedalam kedai itu.

"Yoooo Naruto padahal baru kemaren kamu datang, kamu bawa teman?" tanya paman penjual mie ramen.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan segera mencari tempat duduk kosong, karena mereka datang pada jam makan malam.

"Kamu mau pesan apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Ramen biasa" kata Sasuke

"Ok, paman ramen biasa 2 porsi tambah ramen porsi ekstra 1 dan seporsi gyoza" kata Naruto.

Dan Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan salah satu alis naik.

"Kau suka ramen?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan suka tapi cinta" jawab Naruto kemudian senyum melebar.

_Bahkan kesukaan makanpun sama tidak mungkin ada 2 orang yang berbeda mempunyai kesukaan sama _batin Sasuke.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang kemudian seusai makan Naruto pun berjalan menuju hotel tempat Sasuke tinggal untuk sementara.

"Apa kau sedang berliburan disini?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat dimana Sasuke tinggal yaitu hotel bintang kelas lima.

"hn" jawab Sasuke

"berapa lama?" Tanya Naruto

"Sekitar seminggu, tinggal 5 hari lagi aku disini" jawab Sasuke

"Hei bagaimana kalo besok aku menjadi tour guide? Aku bisa nunjukkin tempat – tempat yang bagus disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan dirinya.

"hn"

" Bagus, besok aku temui kamu jam 10 di kamar kamu. "

"hn"

"selamat malam Sasuke, aku pulang dulu"

" Selamat malam"

Sasuke tetap memandang sosok Naruto yang telah berjalan hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya langsung tertidur pulas hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sejak 3.5 tahun berlalu.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji Naruto datang ke kamar hotel dimana Sasuke telah bersiap, hati Sasuke berdebar kencang meski semua itu tertutupi oleh wajah stoicnya.

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi tempat – tempat yang menarik yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Meski Sasuke merasa tidak senang dengan pandangan cewe – cewe yang melihat mereka secara keseluruhan Sasuke menikmati acara berjalan berdua dengan Naruto.

#####

"Sasuke kenalkan ceweku namanya Sakura" kata Naruto saat itu Sasuke sedang berkunjung keflat tempat tinggal Naruto dan disana Sakura sedang ada disana.

"hn"

Meski wajahnya tetap datar tapi hatinya terbakar akan emosi karena sangat tidak suka akan cewe berambut pink norak itu.

"Kurasa kamu sedang sibuk, lebih baik aku pergi dulu."Kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kurasa kalau kita pergi bertiga juga gapapa, iyakan Naruto" sambil memandang Naruto kemudiaan tersenyum puas saat Naruto menggangguk.

Sesaat kemudian handphone Naruto berbunyi, segera Naruto mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hello…. Mother how are you?" kata Naruto

Kemudian Naruto permisi untuk berbicara dengan keluarganya diberanda untuk memperkuat sinyal.

Saat tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada disana, Sakura yang sudah memastikan Naruto masih asyik bicara dengan keluarganya pun mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke katanya kamu lagi liburan disini?" Tanya Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke kemudian agak membungkuk sedikit untuk memperlihatkan sebagian buah dadanya. Memang saat ini Sakura memakai tank top pink dan rok mini dengan warna serupa padahal cuaca diluar sangat dingin apalagi musim gugur mulai berganti musim dingin .

"Hn" kembali Sasuke menjawab dengan suaranya yang datar terkesan cuek. Sebenarnya Sasuke muak dengan wanita yang disebelahnya tanpa perlu dipikir juga tahu kalo Sakura sedang menggodanya. Ingin rasanya menampar muka wanita itu untuk menyadarkan status wanita tersebut.

Saat Sakura mencoba mendekati terdengar suara beranda terbuka tanda Naruto sudah selesai berbicara dengan keluarganya. Sakura pun pura – pura mengambil buku yang ada dimeja untuk pura – pura baca.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk pergi bertiga ditamah lagi melihat Naruto yang begitu perhatian dengan Sakura dengan menutupi semua bagian tubuh yang dapat menggoda dengan jaket panjang milik Naruto. Namun Sasuke lebih tidak tidak rela membayangkan wanita seperti Sakura menyentuh Naruto miliknya. Maka acara pergi bertiga pun berjalan dengan acara menemani Sakura shopping di mal.

"Sori Sasuke" kata Naruto

"hn"

Sekarang mereka berada diluar suatu toko sambil menunggu sampai Sakura puas melihat – lihat baju yang ada didalamnya.

"Ntar sebagai kutraktir" kata Naruto

"Asal jangan ramen lagi"kata Sasuke

"Kok tau, gapapakan ketraktir ramen?" kata Naruto dengan muka tersenyum kemudian memaksa.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke tegas

"Mank kamu mau apa?" kata Naruto kemudian menggembungkan pipinya menandakan dirinya sangat kesal.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu kemudian terdiam memandang Naruto yang membuat ingatannya kembali disaat mereka sma dulu, saat Naruto sedang kesal karena Sasuke menolak ajakan – ajakannya pasti Naruto akan menggembungkan pipinya Karena kesal akan tolakan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini Sasuke sering menyesal karena sikapnya tidak pernah bersikap layaknya kekasih pada umumnya pada Naruto.

"Jangan marah , ntar kuberitahu. Yang pasti aku tidak mau ramen" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan pada Naruto yang dipandanginya. Hal ini membuat wajah Naruto sedikit merona merah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Knapa dengan diriku? Dia ini laki – laki yang bahkan pelit kata tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman didekatnya bahkan kata – katanya tadi membuatku mampu berhenti bernapas._ Batin Naruto terus berpikir dengan dirinya meski dirinya mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan teman – temannya tapi tidak pernah teman – temannya memberikan rasa aneh seperti ini.

Saat Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya Sakura baru selesai berbelanja dari toko dan langsung menyerahkan belanjaannya kepada Naruto. Hal ini membuat Sasuke tidak senang namun dengan wajahnya yang datar tidak menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya dalam diam Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk membawa belanjaan Sakura.

Selama perjalanan Sasuke melihat bagaimana Naruto mengikuti semua keinginan Sakura seperti seorang pelayan yang membawa belanjaan ataupun membayarkan barang – barang yang dibeli oleh Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghancurkan wanita tersebut berkeping – keping hingga tidak tersisa.

_Akan tiba waktunya Sakura membayar semua yang dilakukan pada Narutoku_ janji Sasuke didalam hati.

#####


	3. Taruhan

**Taruhan**

Sepertinya kesempatan Sasukepun datang saat tanpa sengaja Sasuke mendengar Sakura menelepon seseorang dan berjanji bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat.

Sasuke berencana untuk mengikuti Sakura mencari tahu kesempatan untuk mendepak wanita tersebut dari kehidupan Naruto miliknya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menemani Sakura berbelanja hingga menaruh barang – barang tersebut diflat Sakura tanpa ucapan terima kasih ataupun kecupan kepada Naruto selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang cukup disyukuri oleh Sasuke.

Bahkan Sakura malah mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk mencium pipi Sasuke disaat Naruto menaruh belanjaan Sakura diflatnya Sakura. Saat itu Sasuke langsung menghindar tidak ingin dirinya disentuh oleh wanita menjijikan didepan matanya dengan muka tetap datar.

" Sakura aku pulang dulu sudah malam" kata Naruto tanpa ada respon dari Sakura tapi berbeda Sasuke yang dikedipin dengan centil. Buru – buru Sasuke keluar dari flat Sakura.

"Capek" kata Naruto lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan pegal – pegal pada tubuhnya..

"Ayo ku antar pulang " Kata Sasuke berjalan disampingnya.

"Mmm… tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Naruto

"Jangan bercanda ini sudah malam Ayo kuantar pulang" kata Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam Naruto menyiratkan tidak ada lagi penolakan.

Naruto yang melihat dan memahami maksud dari tatapan tajam Sasuke kemudian berjalan dalam diam. _Apa Sasuke lupa kalau dirinya laki – laki_ pikir Naruto namun Naruto tidak keberatan berjalan berdua dengan teman yang belum seminggu dikenalnya memberikan kesenangan sendiri yang tidak begitu dimengerti Naruto.

Hingga Naruto berjalan sampai menuju flatnya, " Terima kasih, mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Naruto basa basi karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Tidak usah lebih baik kamu segera istirahat nanti wajah dobemu makin parah" kata Sasuke

"Apa! Dasar teme" kata Naruto langsung setelah mencerna ledekan Sasuke.

"Ok sekarang lebih baik kamu masuk diluar dingin" kata Sasuke

"Iya,iya selamat malam kamu juga buruan pulang" kata Naruto kemudian berbalik menuju pintu yang membawanya ke flat.

Sasuke pun diam memandang Naruto hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi, kemudian berjalan untuk mencari taksi, setelah mendapatkan taksi langsung menyebutkan nama tempat yang tadi didengarnya dari pembicaraan Sakura dengan seseorang.

Ternyata tempat yang disebutkan adalah club night yang cukup banyak pengunjung. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan memasuki tempat tersebut. Hentakan musik, penari striptise yang memulai aksinya lalu para pengujung yang menari – nari tanpa arah mengikuti irama musik kemudian ada orang yang melakukan drugs dan ditempat – tempat pojok ada pula orang - orang melakukan melampiaskan nafsunya. Sasuke pun duduk dimana ada bartender bisa langsung melayaninya.

"Martini" kata Sasuke

Yang langsung dibuatkan oleh bartender.

Mata Sasuke melihat kesekeliling mencari dengan sabar tidak lama kemudian apa yang dicari akhirnya datang juga.

Disana muncul Sakura dengan pakaian yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang meminta untuk disentuh. Sakura pun langsung menari mengikuti irama musik yang sudah kacau tak lama muncul seseorang yang langsung memeluk Sakura, saat itu juga Sasuke memincingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Karena remangnya cahaya yang ada membuat sosok tersebut tidak terlihat jelas.

Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan selembar 100 dolar didepan mejanya, yang menarik perhatian bartender.

"You know who that man?" kata Sasuke arah matanya menunjukkan orang yang dimaksud.

Bartender tersebut melihat orang yang ditunjuk Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum.

"His name is Suigetsu and that who have hair colour pink is his girlfriend now" kata Bartender menerangkan.

Sasukepun tersenyum kemudian menambahkan selembarkan uang dengan nominal yang sama diatas meja sebagai bonus.

Kemudian mengikuti Sakura dan Suigetsu menuju wc laki – laki. Sasuke punberjalan perlahan melihat keadaan wc didalam lalu pura – pura buang air kecil ditoilet yang bersebelahan langsung dengan dimana Sakura dan Suigetsu masuk.

Sesaat terdengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut dari Sakura, kemudian " Honey sampai kapan aku harus pura – pura pacaran dengan bocah ingusan itu?" Tanya Sakura diselingi dengan desahan.

"Sabarlah 2 hari lagi hari terakhir taruhan, kamu bisa membawanya kegudang tempat perjanjian saat itu juga kau bisa mencampakkannya. Lagipula kita dapat tambahan bonus dari mereka" kata Suigetsu

Kemudian yang terdengar desahan – desahan Sakura yang makin keras karena kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

Sasuke pun segera keluar dari wc lalu keluar dari night club tanpa mempedulikan wanita – wanita yang tertarik dengannya

Segera Sasuke mencari taksi untuk menuju hotel. Meski wajahnya datar tidak menujukan emosi hatinya begitu marah ingin rasanya saat itu juga untuk membunuh mereka tapi Sasuke sadar dirinya harus menahan emosi tersebut dan bersabar, Sasuke tidak ingin hanya 2 orang itu saja yang mendapatkan hukuman tapi mereka semua yang terlibat.

Sasukepun mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan rencana yang disusunnya.

Hari yang telah direncanakan oleh Sakura telah tiba, pagi itu Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk kencan yang ditentukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke yang telah berdiri sedari pagi menunggu Naruto yang keluar dari flat menuju ke flatnya Sakura yang letaknya cukup jauh. Sasuke berjalan yang cukup menjaga jarak dari Naruto agar dirinya tidak diketahui.

Naruto yang berjalan santai kemudian mampir sebentar untuk membeli bunga mawar pink untuk Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat bunga yang dibeli Naruto ingin marah rasanya karena cemburu, namun ditahan semua cemburunya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dan mengambil bunga tersebut untuk diinjak – injak karena bagi Sasuke Narutonya hanya boleh memperhatikan dirinya.

Hingga Naruto sampai di flat Sakura segera masuk setelah Sakura mempersilakan masuk,

Sasuke diam menunggu ditempatnya berdiri meski hatinya menebak apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

Sesaat Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari flat Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang berjalan secara perlahan. Saat itu Sasuke memakai topi dan kacamata hitam lalu syal untuk menutupi mukanya agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto masuk kesuatu tempat yang sangat sepi, Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan mengintip tempat seperti sebuah kelab malam.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan menguping pembicaraan didalam sebuah ruangan yang diyakini Naruto ada disitu.

"Apa, apa maksudmu Sakura?" kata Naruto mencoba mendengarkan bahwa yang tadi didengarnya salah.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, aku hanya menjadikanmu taruhan. Kau pikir aku sudi berpacaran dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu" kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar segera mengetik alamat dimana dirinya berada dan lalu mengirimnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke segera mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Hal yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya sangat marah, disitu ada 4 hingga 6 orang yang sedang mencoba memperkosa Naruto dan ada satu orang yang sedang merekam.

Gerakan mereka terhenti karena dobrakkan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Suigetsu diam sambil menghitung uang yang mereka peroleh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Naruto" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kearah Naruto.

Saat itu juga bola mata Sasuke yang berwarna hitam menjadi warna merah darah.

"Sasuke tolong aku" kata Naruto dengan air mata mengalir sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari salah satu orang tersebut.

Sasuke pun langsung menghajar mereka yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut, beruntung Sasuke dari kecil sudah dilatih ilmu bela diri untuk membela dirinya.

Meski beberapa pukulan mengenai Sasuke hal ini tidak menyurutkannya, dirinya dipenuhi emosi memukuli mereka semua hingga mengalami patah tulang.

Setelah menghajar hingga orang didalam yang mencoba memperkosa Naruto tidak bergerak termasuk Suigetsu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura dengan pisau yang diambil dari salah satu mereka yang pingsan.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang penuh emosi hanya mampu diam tak bergerak untuk kabur namun karena ketakutannya hingga tak mampu menggerakkan dirinya.

Mata Sakura tetap menatap Sasuke yang makin mendekat.

Dengan pisau yang ada ditangan Sasuke di gores wajah Sakura hingga menyebabkan mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura tidak mampu menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya bahkan saat ini dirinya makin bergetar karena ketakutan meski air mata Sakura keluar namun hal itu tidak melunakkan hati Sasuke.

"Kau menjebak Naruto bukankah harus diberi hukuman?" kata Sasuke datar

Lalu pisau ditangannya diarahkan ke salah mata Sakura, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"kumohon hentikan itu Sasuke, kumohon" kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Saat itu pula Sasuke mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan matanya kembali menjadi hitam kelam kemudian pisau ditangannya terlepas.

"kumohon hentikan itu Sasuke, kumohon" kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Saat itu pula Sasuke mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan matanya kembali menjadi hitam kelam kemudian pisau ditangannya terlepas.

Sasukepun membalas memeluk Naruto yang bergetar dalam pelukkannya dibelai punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya tak lama Naruto pun tertidur.

Tidak lama kemudian para polisi datang dan segera membereskan kekacaun yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Kurasa tanpa bantuanku kau sudah membereskannya" kata Juugo

"Hn"

Sasuke pun berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto.

Juugo yang melirik Naruto yang digendong Sasuke, kemudian berkata kembali " Aku jadi tertarik apa istimewanya bocah ini sampai bisa membuat seorang Uchiha begitu emosi"

Saat itu pula Sasuke memberikan death glarenya langsung kepada Juugo.

"Tenang saja meski aku penasaran aku tidak akan ikut campur " kata Juugo

"Sebisa mungkin malah aku tidak ingin berurusan sama sekali dengan keluarga Uchiha sedikitpun" tambah Juugo.

Sasukepun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Naruto yang ada didalam gendongannya.

Juugo hanya mampu menghela napas kemudian dilihat Sakura yang masih duduk terdiam tidak mampu bergerak.

Juugopun berjalan menuju Sakura lalu berjongkok menatap Sakura.

"Dasar wanita bodoh, kuperingatkan jangan pernah berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha." Kata Juugo

"Sini kuobati dulu luka dimukamu" kata Juugo sambil membersihkan darah yang ada dimuka Sakura.

Namun Sakura tidak bergeming, tubuhnya tetap bergetar karena ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Juugo kembali menghela napas lalu berteriak kepada salah satu polisi untuk membantunya membawa Sakura untuk bergerak.

Sasuke saat itu masih menggendong Naruto segera mencari taksi dan membawanya ke hotel dimana Sasuke menginap.

Sasuke segera membaringkan Naruto diranjang.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari jaketnya, Naruto langsung membuka matanya melihat Sasuke disampingnya lalu dipeluk Sasuke meski tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto dibelai lembut punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah kau aman disini" kata Sasuke lembut kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan matanya yang penuh air mata.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menjilat air mata yang dikeluarkan Naruto lalu mencium kening Naruto.

Hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut akan tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi" kata Sasuke sambil memandang mata Naruto.

Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berkata " terima kasih"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, aku akan memesankan sesuatu untukmu" kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

Saat itu pula Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke "Maukah kau temani aku? Aku, aku takut" kata Naruto suaranya masih bergetar.

Sasuke pun kembali memeluk Naruto dan membaringkan dirinya serta Naruto diranjang tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan kemana – mana, sekarang tidurlah."

Kemudian Naruto kembali tertidur lelap didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun diam memandang Naruto didepan matanya, dibelai secara perlahan wajah Naruto.

Dihirup aroma tubuh Narutonya,

Apakah dulu aroma Naruto begitu memabukkan seperti sekarang?

Apakah dulu tubuhnya begitu hangat seperti sekarang?

Apakah dulu kulitnya halus dan lembut seperti sekarang?

Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Naruto kembali, penyesalan akan sikapnya dulu mulai menghampiri dirinya.

_Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu karena kau mlikku_ kata Sasuke kepada dirinya.

Kemudian Sasukepun tidur terlelap disamping Naruto dengan masih memeluk Naruto erat.

Bersambung-

Akhinya Update juga ^^ dimohon review yang membangun


	4. Perhatian

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto Masashi (Sori gw kgk tahu kalo harus dimasukin jg)

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Rated M**

**Keluarga Uchiha istimewa karena mereka adalah keluarga yang selalu tenang namun jangan pernah membangkitkan emosi mereka yang dapat dilihat mata kelam berubah menjadi merah darah karena itu adalah akhir dari hidupmu yang tenang. **

**Perhatian**

Tidak terasa dari siang telah berganti dengan malam yang kelam. Naruto yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian membuka matanya.

Saat membuka matanya didepannya adalah wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidur lelap sambil masih memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal ini segera tersadar lalu dirinya berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke berharap itu tidak membangunkannya.

Naruto yang telah terbebas dari pelukan Sasuke terkejut karena Sasuke segera memegang lengannya.

Segera Naruto menoleh melihat Sasuke sudah membuka matanya dan bersiap bangun.

"Maafkan aku, gara – gara aku Sasuke terbangun" kata Naruto.

"hn, Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku sudah tidak apa – apa" kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum untuk menunjukkan dirinya tidak apa – apa.

Namun Sasuke dapat melihat masih ada kesedihan dimata Naruto, hal ini yang membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir segera dipeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto yang kaget karena pelukan tiba – tiba yang diberikan Sasuke hanya membuat dirinya diam.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah" kata Sasuke kemudian mengelus – elus punggung Naruto perlahan.

Saat itu juga Naruto menangis mengeluarkan sakit yang baru dialami tadi siang.

Tidak mengira Sakura akan berbuat jahat seperti itu, dirinya tidak mengerti apa salah dirinya sampai Sakura berbuat begitu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Naruto mulai berhenti menangis.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Terima kasih"

"Hn"

Gruuk…Gruukkkk

Setelah itu tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi perut yang minta diisi, Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke lalu menunduk karena sadar dirinyalah yang membuat bunyi seperti itu.

"Kau lapar? Kita panggil room service saja, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menyodorkan menu makanan hotel yang bisa dipesan kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun menerima dan melihat – lihat menu yang ada.

"Tidak ada Ramen?"

"Kau pikir ini dimana Dobe?"

"Hei jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme" kata Naruto kesal.

"Kau sendiri juga memanggil aku Teme." Kata Sasuke lalu mengacak – acak rambut Naruto.

"Sekarang kau mengacak – acak rambutku, Aaarrgghh Teme" kata Naruto kesal kemudian merapihkan rambutnya dengan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, gimana kalau kupesan steak hambuger dan orange juice?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk sambil masih melihat menu makanan yang ada ditangannya, kemudia dia berkata"Boleh tambah dengan sandwich cheese dan Ham serta milkshake Vanila?"

Sasuke yang sedang memegang telepon untuk memesan makanan pun terhenti lalu kembali melihat Naruto.

"Kau memang sanggup menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sanggup, nanti aku yang bayar semua makanannya. Biar kutraktir makan malam ini" kata Naruto

"Tidak perlu" kata Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan telepon untuk memesan makanan.

Saat itu Naruto memandang Sasuke, dirinya baru menyadari mengapa saat itu Sasuke bias langsung menyelamatkannya padahal seingatnya tempat termasuk kawasan sepi.

Karena penasaran kemudian Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Mm.. Sasuke boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Naruto

"hn"

"Kok Sasuke bisa langsung menyelamatkanku? Padahal setauku tempat itu termasuk kawasan jarang dikunjungi orang apalagi turis" kata Naruto mengeluarkan rasa herannya berikut alasannya.

Sasuke diam didalam dirinya ada perang batin antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau mengarang alasan.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara jujur kepada Naruto.

"Aku memang mengikuti kau dari pagi karena 2 hari yang lalu aku datang ke suatu club malam disana aku bertemu wanita jalang itu dengan kekasihnya dan berbicara tentangmu tentang taruhan." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak suka menyebut nama wanita jalang yang sudah menyakiti Naruto.

"Sasuke, namanya Sakura. Jangan sebut dirinya wanita Jalang" kata Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih menghargainya padahal dia sudah melukaimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimanapun Sakura, Sakura pernah menjadi bagian hidupku. Meski entah kenapa aku merasa lega." Kata Naruto

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto, namun dirinya masih bingung dengan maksud dengan akhir ucapannya._ Lega? Apa maksudnya lega?_

"Sasuke kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku atau memperingatiku?' Tanya Naruto

"Apakah kau akan langsung mempercayai orang yang bahkan belum seminggu kau kenal berbicara buruk tentang mantan pacarmu? Maaf boleh kubilang mantankan? Tidak mungkin kau masih mau berhubungan dengannya?" kata Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kurasa memang menjadi mantan mengingat Sakura sudah mencampakkanku" Kata Naruto lalu Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Tok…Tok..Tok

"Permisi room service"

Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dimana makanan yang dipesan diantar.

Saat Sasuke sibuk berbicara dengan orang yang mengantar makanan, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dari jauh.

_Aku bingung Sasuke entah kenapa kalo kau yang mengatakan Sakura dan taruhannya, aku akan percaya meski kita berkenalan baru lima hari._

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke menepuk bahunya.

"Ayo makanannya sudah kutaruh dimeja atau kau mau makan diranjang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kita makan dimeja saja." Kata Naruto

Naruto pun berdiri namun saat akan berdiri tiba – tiba badannya lemas hingga dirinya akan jatuh keranjang lagi. Saat itu juga Sasuke memegangnya agar Naruto tidak jatuh.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak apa – apa mungkin gara tidur dan menangis makanya lemas, aku bisa jalan sendiri" katanya Naruto sambil melepas tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan perlahan – lahan menuju meja dimana makanan itu sudah diletakkan.

Sasuke pun berjalan dibelakang Naruto menjaga seandainya Naruto mulai oleng berjalan.

Mereka pun memakan – makanan yang ada dimeja, tidak lama handphone Sasuke berbunyi.

Sasuke pun berjalan mengambil handphone dan mulai berbicara.

"Halo?"

"Aku baik – baik saja"

"Aku masih di Amerika"

"Tidak, aku tidak jadi pulang malam ini"

"Aku akan menunda kepulanganku beberapa hari lagi."

"Baik Okasaan pun juga"

Kemudian Sasuke pun menutup handphonenya.

Karena masih didalam 1 ruangan suara Sasuke dapat didengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan Sasuke pun berhenti memakan dan menatap Sasuke yang kembali duduk dimejanya.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini kau balik ke Jepang." Kata Naruto

"Hn"

"Maaf gara – gara aku, kau jadi menunda kepulanganmu" kata Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, aku tidak keberatan lagipula kau memang memperlukan pertolongan bukan?" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Terima kasih"

"Hn"

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Naruto dalam hati sangat bersyukur bertemu Sasuke, tanpa mengetahui Sasuke memang mencarinya.

Sedangkan dalam pikiran Sasuke adalah kesempatan untuk mulai mendekati kembali kekasihnya dan membuat Naruto mencintainya kembali seperti dulu meski kekasihnya tidak mengingatnya.

Saat ini Sakura sudah berhasil disingkirkan, aku akan mendekatinya perlahan – lahan dan mencari tahu mengapa dokter yang merawat Naruto mengatakan Naruto telah meninggal.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto selesai makan, Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke flatnya.

"Tunggu, lebih baik sekarang ini kau istirahat disini saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak terima kasih, lebih baik aku pulang. Aku bisa istirahat di tempatku sendiri." Kata Naruto.

"Sudah malam ini kau akan tidur siranjang ku dan tidak ada kata penolakan" kata Sasuke kemudian menarik Naruto untuk tidur diranjangnya.

Dan Naruto pun pasrah diseret untuk tidur di ranjang, kemudian Sasuke mengambil bantal serta selimut tambahan yang ada didalam lemari.

"Kau akan tidur disitu?" Tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menaruh bantal dan selimut di sofa panjang yang didalam kamarnya.

"Hn"

"Lebih baik kau tidur diranjang biar aku yang tidur disofa." Kata Naruto berjalan menuju sofa panjang.

"Tidak Naruto kau ini tamuku dikamar ini meski ini hotel" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, jika kau berniat untuk tidur tempat lain selain di ranjang aku akan pulang saat ini juga" kata Naruto dengan mengancamnya.

Sasuke pun memandang Naruto lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke.

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu menuju sofa panjang untuk tidur.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidur" kata Naruto

"Ranjangnya ada disana, Dobe" kata Sasuke menunjuk arah letak ranjang.

"Aku tahu Teme, tapi aku akan tidur di sofa. Lagipula sofa ini kelihatan empuk kok"Kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidur di sofa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tentu tidur diranjang, kita akan berbagi ranjang" kata Sasuke lalu menyeret Naruto kembali ke ranjang.

Sasuke pun menyibak selimut yang sudah berantakan dan membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

Naruto hanya diam ditempat sementara jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa begitu gugup padahal saat tadi siang tidak gugup kaya gini.

"Kenapa diam aja, dobe? Tidurlah apa perlu aku peluk lagi?" Tanya Sasuke menggodanya.

"Siapa bilang aku diam saat ini aku lagi doa sebelum tidur dan siapa yang dipeluk Teme" jawab Naruto dengan jawaban asal.

Sasuke diam tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun, padahal dalam hatinya dirinya mengetawai dobenya.

_Mana ada orang doa berdiri diam melihat ranjang begitu_ pikir rasanya saat itu juga Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto namun Sasuke sadar dirinya mesti bersabar perlahan – lahan untuk mendekatinya.

"Sudah doanya? Cepat tidur" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan muka merah karena menyadari alasannya terlalu konyol.

Segera Naruto menyibak selimut dan membaringkan dirinya juga diranjang untuk tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidur, namun jantungnya tetapa berdetak begitu kencang.

"Naruto"

"Ii...iyaa?" Jawab Naruto dengan terbata – bata

"Hei jangan gugup gitu Dobe" kata Sasuke

"Siapa yang gugup teme?" jawab Naruto yang berusaha menutupi malu ketahuan gugup.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang met tidur dobe" kata Sasuke menahan tawa karena mendengar suara Naruto yang gelagapan.

"Selamat tidur juga teme" kata Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun berusaha tidur karena pikiran masing – masing.

Sasuke yang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto menahan detak jantungnya begitu namun masih tidak mengerti alasannya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka mampu tertidur hingga terlelap.

#####

Keesokkan harinya Sasuke sudah terbangun dan segera menuju kekamar mandi dan segera mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Padahal cuaca di Amerika mulai memasuki awal musim dingin.

Sasuke melakukan hal itu dikarenakan tanpa disadari dalam tidur dirinya memeluk Naruto. _Brengsek untuk saja Naruto masih terlelap jika hanya memeluk masih bisa beralasan tidak menyadari mengira guling, kenapa juga bagian bawahku menegang bahkan menyebabkan diriku mengalami mimpi basah._

Kemudian setelah dapat berpikir dingin Sasuke pun berpendapat karena kehidupan malam yang dulu dilakukannya yang suka meniduri berbagai macam wanita yang rela dirinya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan dan bertekad untuk keluar dari kegiatan malamnya selamanya.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi, saat itu Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidur.

"Kau sudah mandi? Pagi sekali" kata Naruto yang sedang meregangkan badannya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya hingga bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Hn"

Saat itu muka Naruto langsung merah karena melihat tubuh Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada yang hanya dibalut handuk hotel dipinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Gapapa kok" jawab Naruto yang segera memalingkan mukanya melihat arah lain manapun kecuali Sasuke.

"Benar tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian memegang kening Naruto mengecek apa sakit atau tidak.

"Aku gapapa kok, hanya merasa kepanasan kok, hahaha" jawab Naruto yang masih manatap arah lain apapun kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti itu adalah dirinya, kemudian Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Dobe kalau terpesona dengan ku bilang saja. Ga usah malu – malu" goda Sasuke.

"Siapa yang terpesona denganmu teme, akukan sudah bilang aku kepanasan." Jawab Naruto kemudian melemparkan bantal yang ada didekatnya untuk dilempar muka Sasuke.

Namun sayang Sasuke dapat menghindar dan hanya tertawa sebentar.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang baru saja digunakan Sasuke, agar tidak diisengi lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandinya"

"Hn"

Kemudian Naruto pun segera mencuci mukanya kemudian menunggu hingga detak jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan normal.

_Uuugghh.. Ada apa dengan diriku kemarin tidur bersama sekarang melihat tubuh Sasuke, padahal dengan teman – teman ku yang lain aku tidak begini dengan kejadian yang sama. Moga – moga Sasuke tidak tahu kalau tidak dia pasti akan menganggap aku aneh._

Lalu Naruto pun segera membersihkan dirinya, dengan ketidak mengertian padacdirinya sendiri .

Sementara itu Sasuke sangat senang akan sikap aneh Naruto, itu berarti menjadikan Naruto miliknya kembali maju selangkah.

Kemudian Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi saat itu Sasuke sudah memakai baju dan sudah memesan sarapan untuk mereka berdua yang sudah diletakan dimeja.

Kemudian mereka makan dalam diam.

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Mari kuantar pulang" kata Sasuke

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Sasuke pun diam, dirinya memaklumi Naruto yang tetap diam mungkin karena trauma kemarin.

Naruto hanya mampu diam dirinya takut akan keadaannya yang aneh ketahuan oleh Sasuke yaitu jantung yang berdetak begitu kencang saat Sasuke didekatnya.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai diflat Naruto.

"Kau mau masuk dulu? biar kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu?" tanay Naruto

"hn" sambil melangkah masuk kedalam dan duduk.

Saat itu matanya tertuju kepada satu foto, langsung diambil foto itu untuk diperhatikan lebih jelas.

Disana ada foto sebuah keluarga berisi seorang pria dengan rambut dan senyum seperti Naruto. Anak kecil yang sepertinya anak yang mungkin sekitar 2 tahunan berambut merah dan terakhir yang diterus seorang wanita berabut merah dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke sangat mengenal wanita itu karena itu adalah wanita yang menyuruhnya pulang.

Wanita yang membawa pulang Narutonya.

Wanita yang diketahuinya sebagai ibu Naruto yang dulu dikenalkan oleh Naruto.

_tidak salah lagi itu Kushina_ batin Sasuke.

-bersambung-

Liat aja kau Sasuke karena kau pernah menyakiti Naruto aku tidak akan membuatmu mudah mendapatkan Naruto….

Kita lihat apa kau tahan dengan kekejaman author padamu Khukhukhu….

(Dasar author geblek kan lo juga yang bikin*pletak)

Thanks reviewnya dan pemberitahuannya, gw bener2 newbie jd ga tau -_-"


	5. Liburan

**Ini bukan milik gw, gw cuma nyewa dari pengarangnya.**

* * *

**Jepang**

Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati meski dari luar dirinya hanya diam karena ini dapat memperkuat bukti – bukti yang disusun saat ini.

Kemudian Naruto masuk dengan memegang dua gelas kopi ditangannya, kemudian mengulurkan satu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke minum dalam diam sambil tetap melihat foto – foto lain yang ternyata berisi sama yaitu orang – orang yang sama dengan berbagai adegan yang berbeda.

"Serius amat lihatnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kurasa tanpa kuberitahu, kau juga tahu siapa mereka." Kata Naruto.

"Hn"

Mereka duduk terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berbicara, namun sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

Entah sejak kapan jantung berdetak begitu kencang ataupun tidak teratur hal itu membingungkan Naruto.

Tidak beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto pun memulai pembicaraanya.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Kau kapan balik?"

"ngusir? Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang" Tanya Sasuke kemudian mulai beranjak, langsung dipegang lengan Sasuke oleh Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke." Kata Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke.

Sasukepun kembali duduk dan kembali diam menunggu penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang Sasuke.

"Maksudku kau balik ke Jepang." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi." Kata Sasuke

"Begitu" kata Naruto

"Kau libur kuliah berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Sasuke

" 2 minggu"

"Hn"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Gimana kalau kau ikut aku ke Jepang?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto diam mendengarkan kata – kata Sasuke.

"Ngapain aku di Jepang ?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Terserah, kau mau ngapain? Anggap aja berlibur" kata Sasuke

Naruto diam memikirkan tawaran Sasuke, rasanya menarik lagipula dari dulu dirinya memang ingin ke Jepang karena dirinya tidak mengingat baik tempat tanah kelahirannya dan disana pasti ada berbagai macam ramen yang pasti bisa dicicipinya.

"Tapi aku tinggal dimana? Aku tidak sempat memesan hotel. Pasti penuh semua apalagi Liburan musim dingin begini." Kata Naruto ragu – ragu.

"Tenang saja dobe ntar kamu tinggal ditempatku dan aku yang akan jadi pemandu tour untukmu." Kata Sasuke

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Lebih baik aku pesan tiket sekarang daripada nungguin keputusan kamu." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu Sasukepun segera menelpon seseorang untuk memesan tiket.

Naruto yang melihat hanya diam karena kaget tidak tahu harus berkata apa, setelah Sasuke selesai menelpon dirinya pun cemberut berkata.

"Kok pesen tiket tanpa ijinku, lagipula akupun belum tentu mau kesana." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal karena sikap Sasuke.

"Sudah telat, aku sudah pesan tiket. lusa pagi kita langsung berangkat." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke tanpa tahu reaksi yang akan diberikan.

" Dasar Teme…" kata Naruto kepada dirinya.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun kembali ke hotelnya memikir cara – cara untuk mendekati Naruto.

#####

Keesokkan harinya Sasuke apartemen Naruto.

Disana Sasuke melihat Naruto yang panik bertanya Sasuke apa yang harus dibawa untuk kesana. Namun Sasuke jawab acuh tak acuh berkata bawa apa yang ingin dibawanya.

Naruto pun mempersiapkan barang – barang yang akan dibawa. Karena kesibukannya dirinya lupa untuk memberitahukan orang tuanya.

Tanpa disadari waktu Naruto dan Sasuke pun berada bandara New York dan segera check in.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berangkat. Dan Naruto yang jarang berpergian jauh mengalami jetlag dan sering bersandar kebahu Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke kewalahan.

Meski Sasuke penampilan luar terlihat tidak peduli, namun dalam hatinya dirinya harus menahan dirinya untuk memeluk dan mencium Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah 12,5 jam dari New York disertai dengan beberapa kali pertukaran transit, Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di Tokyo.

Naruto yang melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar – binar.

Sasuke yang melihatnya Naruto melihat kota dimana dulu mereka bersama, tanpa disadarinya tersenyum, dan saat dirinya sadar tersenyum kembali kembali ketopeng dingin.

" Dobe mau sampai kapan norak " kata Sasuke

Naruto yang sadar dirinya dihina segera melotot melihat Sasuke, mukanya yang awalnya penuh kekagumman berubah jadi cemberut.

" Aku kan baru pertama kali kesini Teme, wajar donk kalau aku sedikit norak " balas Naruto kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

_Bukan pertama kali tapi sudah tidak kembali_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat bibir Naruto seperti itu segera memalingkan muka melihat sekitarnya apapun kecuali bibir Naruto yang menggoda. Dirinya harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium dan mengklaim dirinya.

_Ya Tuhan betapa berat cobaan yang kamu sajikan_ teriak batin Sasuke

" Ayo, ikut". Ajak Sasuke

Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang.

Sasuke mencari taksi kemudian memasukkan koper mereka.

Sasuke segera memberikan alamat yang dituju dan diam melihat jendela disamping sambil sesekali melirik Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, dirinya melihat jendela dan melihat sambil sesekali terkagum - kagum lalu sambil sesekali berkata ntar kita kesananya Teme.

Hingga taksi berhenti didepan rumah yang sangat mewah.

" Tunggu disini sebentar " kata Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu taksi.

Saat membuka pintu Sasuke membalikkan badan dan hampir bibir Naruto diklaim milikknya.

_Sial sedikit lagi, apa aku memajukkan wajahku sedikit dan berpura-pura tidak sengaja_ pikir Sasuke.

Namun saat Sasuke memikirkannya, Naruto sudah memundurkan mukanya beserta badannya hingga kepala memukul jendela dibelakangnya.

"Aduh …" keluh Naruto

"Hati-hati dobe" kata Sasuke

"Enak saja! Ini kan salahmu teme. Jangan membalikkan badan tiba-tiba donk" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

_Sayang sekali, sedikit lagi bibir kami_. _Aaaarrrggghh... Apa sich yang ada di pikiranku. Stop Naruto fokus kau ke Jepang buat bersenang-senang bukan buat cari pacar, tunggu kenapa aku nyari pacar? Stop!_ pikir Naruto.

Setelah diam tak beberapa lama.

" Kamu tunggu disini sebentar dobe, ada yang mau ku ambil. " Kata Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu.

" Tunggu bentar teme, kok diting…" kata – kata Naruto belum diselesaikkan tertutup oleh pintu taksi.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumah terburu - buru. Dan tidak menduga dirinya ketemu dengan Mikoto.

" Sasuke baru sampai? Gimana liburanmu?" Tanya Mikoto

_Deg _ Sasuke terkejut karena ibunya saat dirinya naik keatas menuju kekamarnya.

Meski jantung berdetak tidak karuan takut ibunya mengetahui apa rencananya namun Sasuke bersikap biasa mengenakan topeng nya seperti biasa.

"Lumayan, aku cuma mengambil kunci apartemenku" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan kembali segera menuju kamarnya lalu mengambil kunci apartemennya.

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya terdiam mengerutkan dahinya lalu segera berjalan menyusul Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Kamu baru pulang kok langsung pergi lagi, apa tidak lelah?" Tanya Mikoto

"Ada urusan kuliah yang belum beres." Jawab Sasuke berbohong dengan lancar.

Mikoto yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke berbohong, namun dirinya tetap diam.

Dirinya tahu bagaimana seorang Uchiha, adakala suaminya pun berbohong untuk menyembunyikan masalah yang ada diotaknya dan pada saatnya nanti suaminya akan bercerita kepada Mikoto dan Mikoto sebagai istri akan menunggu dengan sabar dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Baiklah hati-hati dan jangan lupa makan yang teratur." Kata Mikoto

"hn"

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari rumah sambil menghembuskan napas dan masuk kedalam taksi. Segera dirirnya memberikan alamat apartemen yang dituju.

"Kok aku ditinggal teme lagipula ini rumah siapa ?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu rumah keluargaku, aku ambil kunci apertemenku." Jawab Sasuke

"Harusnya kau carikan aku hotel saja teme, tidak perlu tinggal diapertemen." Jawab Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Kamu tamu, aku tentukan dimana kau tinggal." Jawab Sasuke

"Tapi…" Naruto yang masih tidak enak.

"Sudah lebih baik kamu diam saja dobe, biar aku yang atur semua." Kata Sasuke

Akhirnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk terdiam selama sisa perjalanan dengan pikiran masing - masing.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dan Sasuke pun keluar dari taksi dan mengeluarkan koper miliknya dan Naruto. Setelah itu dirinya membayar Supir taksi, kemudian berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Bersambung

* * *

Sorry lama banget updatenya...

mungkin lanjutannya juga agak lama, karena kesibukkan dalam sehari-hari...

Thanks yang membaca...


	6. Apartemen

Bukan milik saya tapi cuma nyewa...

**Bukan suka tapi cinta**

" Kau tinggal di lantai berapa teme?" Tanya Naruto canggung untuk menghilangkan kesunyian menunggu lift turun.

" Atas" kata Sasuke

"Atas? Nenek – nenek juga tahu pasti lantai atas, tapi lantai berapa?" Tanya Naruto ngamuk.

Sasuke hanya diam sebelum Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya pintu lift terbuka dan Sasuke menekan tombol teratas.

"bilang kalo tinggal paling atas, apa susahnya." Kata Naruto

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis menantang Naruto untuk berbicara.

Naruto yang melihat hanya diam melototi Sasuke, kemudian berbalik lalu melihat pintu lift .

Tidak lama kemudian, lift terbuka Naruto dan Sasuke menarik koper milik mereka.

Sasuke yang berjalan didepan mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya. Lalu membuka satu - satunya pintu diruangan tersebut.

" Masuk" kata Sasuke

Setelah Naruto masuk dirinya langsung melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan isi ruangan tersebut.

Jujur meski ruang apartemennya tergolong mewah, tapi yang di ruangan apartemen Sasuke 3 kali lipat besar dan lebih mewah daripada apartemen miliknya.

" Kau serius tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Besar banget"

"Hn"

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Aku benci ramai" kata Sasuke _lagipula tidak akan lama lagi kau akan menemaniku sekarang dan selalu_ menjawab sisa pertanyaan Naruto dalam hati.

" Kalau begitu aku lebih baik nginap di hotel sekitar. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu." Kata Naruto

" Tidak usah aneh, aku yang undang jadi kamu tamuku." Kata Sasuke acuh tidak acuh.

"baik lalu aku tidur mana?" Tanya Naruto

" Disebelah kiri dari sini " kata Sasuke

Naruto pun berjalan pintu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke dan ssegera masuk kekamar yang diarahkan.

Kamar ini cukup besar, tidak lebih tepat dikatakan sangat besar dengan ukuran ranjang King size dan pemandangan langsung keluar melalui jendela yang bisa keluar menuju balkon.

Ranjang sendiri hanya ditutupi oleh seprai putih tanpa selimut dengan menghadap langsung tv slim 14 inchi.

Tidak hanya itu sebrang jendela ada lemari coklat kayu mengikuti dekor secara umum dikamar tersebut yang memberikan kesan kehangatan. Berikut disisi kanan Naruto dapat melihat kamar mandi yang tersedia.

_Ini sich bukan kamar tidu, tapi hotel _ kata Naruto dalam hati

Setelah memandang cukup lama kamarnya sambil membuka lemari pakaian mencari seprai untuk menggantikan seprai di ranjang, Sasuke masuk tiba - tiba tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

" Aaarrgghhh " teriak Naruto kaget

" Apa ini terima kasih yang kutrima? " Kata Sasuke sambil bersender di pinggir pintu/

" Ini salahmu teme, kalo masuk ketuk pintu dulu. Jangan buka pintu seenaknya " kata Naruto cemberut.

Selama beberapa detik Sasuke hanya memandangi bibir merah Naruto, sialan Naruto ini merayu apa? Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sambil menahan nafsu untuk tidak mengklaim bibirnya.

" Gimana kamu suka? " Tanya Sasuke

" Bukan suka tapi cinta." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

_Bukan suka tapi cinta _

Kata – kata Naruto tersebut memberikan kilas balik dulu di masa sekolah Sasuke.

Flashback

" aku cinta kamu teme " kata Naruto dengan muka memerah menunduk menatap kaki sendiri.

Sasuke diam memandang Naruto, dirinya cukup kaget mendapat pengakuan cinta dari si berisik.

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan kehangatan didadanya, lalu dirinya teringat Neji yang direbut Gaara sahabatnya tidak lain tidak bukan Naruto. Dirinya pun marah dan ingin membuat orang didepannya menderita, terbentuk rencana secara spontan,_ kenapa tidak hancurkan sahabatnya, jangan salahkan aku salahkan dirimu sendiri bodoh. _

" Hn, kutrima pengakuan suka kamu dobe " Kata Sasuke

" Bukan suka tapi cinta teme" kata Naruto tegas lalu memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi kita pacaran kan teme?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn"

" iya?"

" Hn"

"tidak?"

"Hn"

"iya?"

"Aaarrrggghhh, aku tidak mengerti teme!" Teriak Naruto

"Makanya jadi orang jangan bodoh" kata Sasuke cuek

"Enak saja!" Kata Naruto

Kemudian mereka pun melanjut keributan biasa yang dilakukannya

End flasback

" Jadi ada perlu apa ? " Tanya Naruto

Pertanyaan Naruto segera membuat Sasuke kembali sadar dari kenangan masa lalunya.

" Kamu ada mau ketempat tertentu?" Tanya Sasuke menanyakan balik.

" Ketempat kedai Ramen paling enak!" Jawab Naruto semangat

Sasuke yang mendengarkan keinginan Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Aku ajak ramen sekitar sini, gimana?" Tanya Sasuke

Kata - kata tersebut membuat mata Naruto makin berbinar.

Kebahagian Naruto meski dari kata ramen menghangatkan hati Sasuke.

_Dulupun saat aku ajak makan bareng terutama makan ramen Naruto pun bahagia seperti ini seandainya dulu aku lebih memperhatikan, dia pasti..._ kata Sasuke kepada dirinya yang kembali menyesal.

" 1 jam lagi ku tunggu didepan. Kamu harus sudah siap." perintah Sasuke

" Iya aku akan siap" kata Naruto. Dirinya pun segera membuka kopernya lalu membongkar isi untuk diletakan dikamanya.

Sasukepun kembali kekamarnya, lalu dirinya berjalan menuju pigura foto yang ada disana. Diambil foto tersebut dipandangi foto .

" Kau kembali Naruto. " Kata Sasuke didepan foto tersebut.

1 jam berlalu Sasuke pun menunggu Naruto di sofa di ruang tamunya, tidak lama Naruto keluar sambil menggunakan Jaket orange favoritnya keluar.

_Meski ingatannya hilang warna favorite masih diingat _kata Sasuke dalam hati.

_Tunggu berarti aku kalah sama warna favoritnya! Tidak akan kubiarkan akan kubuat dirinya jatuh cinta kepadaku. Bahkan hanya aku yang akan selalu diingatnya di dalam pikiran maupun dihatinya_ tekad Sasuke didalam hatinya kembali sambil melihat jaket yang digunakan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan mata Sasuke pada jaket yang digunakan dirinya, lalu mencoba melihat jaket yang digunakannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Tanya Naruto kembali memandangi dirinya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak ada, ayo jalan biar tidak terlalu malam." Kata Sasuke

Segera mereka berjalan menuju lift dan turun, kali ini Naruto diam takut Sasuke marah dan tidak jadi untuk mengajak dirinya makan ramen yang dikatakannya.

Segera mereka berjalan keluar dari apartemen dan Sasuke berjalan agak didepan Naruto sambil mengarahkan ketempat ramen yang pernah dilihat secara beberapa kali waktu menuju apartemennya.

Merekapun sampai segera Naruto memesan ramen dalam ukuran jumbo yang membuat Sasuke menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mencicipinya langsung memesan kembali dalam ukuran yang sama hingga akhirnya 3 porsi yang dihabiskan Naruto.

"Puas?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya, ini ramen yang paling sedang yang pernah kumakan!" seru Naruto

" Terima kasih nak!" kata paman pembuat ramen yang mendengar kata – kata Naruto

" Berapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada paman itu

" 4500 yen termasuk diskon" kata paman itu

Lalu Sasukepun membayar paman tersebut sebelum Naruto membuka mulut.

" Harusnya kau biarkan aku yang bayar." Kata Naruto

" Kau tamuku sudah seharusnya kau kujamu meski makanan tidak sehat." Kata Sasuke

"Hei! Jangan menghina ramen." Kata Naruto yang kemudian berbalik tiba memandangi Sasuke.

Kemudian saat berbalik Naruto terpleset akibat jalan yang licin dan langsung menimpa Sasuke hingga Sasuke pun menahan dirinya. Hingga Naruto berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah mereka yang berjarak sangat dekat.

Kemudian mereka terdiam memandangi wajah masing – masing didepannya.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari bibir masing – masing pihak sudah melekat bibir tanpa mengetahui siapa yang memulai duluan.

Ciuman yang mereka lakukan tidaklah ciuman nafsu, hanya melekatkan bibir masing kemudian merekapun menutup mata masing – masing untuk menghirup aroma pasangan yang diciumnya untuk dinikmati secara perlahan.

Kemudian merekapun berhenti, lalu terdiam menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang memandang masing – masing pihak lawan.

Mereka terdiam meski cuma beberapa deti terasa berjam - jam, menunggu masing - masing untuk memulai berbicara.

Bersambung

* * *

Aku yakin 100% pada komplain gara2 terlalu sedikit, mohon ampun . author tiba2 lagi blank ga ada ide lg mau nulis apaan lagi.

Daripada tiba2 nulis berbelok "...


	7. Rencana

Bukan milikku hanya meminjam :D 

**Rencana**

" itu…itu…" Naruto berusaha mengawali pembicaraan berusaha berbicara sesuatu.

"Ayo jalan diluar sangat dingin" Kata Sasuke pun berbicara dengan ekspresi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Merekapun berjalan tanpa ada ucapan hanya ada pikiran masing – masing kejadian tadi dan apa yang dilakukan.

Sasuke meski terlihat cuek namun di lama hati dirinya begitu bahagia.

_Apa bibir Naruto dulu begitu lembut? Apa kita pernah berciuman seperti itu? _

Pikiran Sasuke pada adegan ciuman tersebut.

Naruto pun diam tidak tahu harus bagaimana,

Disatu sisi dirinya merasakan detak jantung berdetak begitu keras.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Mengapa aku mencium dirinya? _

_Apa aku begitu putus asa karena Sakura?_

Tidak pasti karena otakku kacau. Lebih baik aku segera meminta maaf lagipula aku disini mau menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak siap untuk memulai lagi suatu hubungan Katanya pada dirinya.

Mereka berjalan didalam keheningan hingga mencapai apartemen tersebut.

" Mmm... Ano tentang ciuman tadi aku minta maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja jatuh. " Kata Naruto tidak memandang ke Sasuke.

" Hn"

Naruto hanya diam dengan sesekali memandang Sasuke menerka apa Dia memaafkan atau marah, memaki diriny sendiri.

Hingga mereka sampai ke apartemen, tidak ada sepatah kata terucap berjalan kamar masing-masing.

POV Naruto

' Apa yang kupikirkan? ' Dirinya hanya berjalan bolak balik dikamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur dan segera mengganti baju dengan piyama orange favoritnya.

' Sudahlah lihat saja besok gimana daripada malah tambah makin pusing ' kata-kata itu ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

POV Sasuke

Sasuke hanya memandang bingkai foto yang ada di kamarnya kemudian mengenang ciuman yang dilakukan.

Namun disaat kebahagian yang membengkak ada kesedihan yang mengikutinya dan makin lama kesedihan tersebut makin membesar perasaan bersalah kepada Naruto secara sadar dan tidak sadar terus menerus menyakiti Naruto. Karena setelah dirinya mengenang pada saat masa pacaran dengan Naruto tidak sekalipun dirinya pernah mencium Naruto, berpegang tanganpun tidak pernah. Dirinya pun tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto tidak pernah meminta putus kepada dia meski Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin kepada Naruto.

"Kali ini akan berbeda Naruto" merupakan janji yang ditujukan kepada bingkai foto tersebut. Sasukepun segera tidur menunggu besok untuk melihat wajah Naruto lagi.

Keesokan harinya...

Disaat Naruto tertidur nyenyak dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh wajahnya lalu mennyentuh bibirnya dengan perlahan.

Saat itu juga Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke sedang disamping ranjangnya.

" Waaaa... Sasuke? Ngapain kamu disini?" Teriak Naruto sambil mundur hingga kepalanya menabrak kepala ranjang dibelakangnya dibelakangnya.

"Aduh... sakit" kata Naruto kembali sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya mendengus lalu diam melihatnya.

"Kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sakit, ini salahmu teme!" Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke atas sakit kepalanya.

"Permisi, kau sendiri yang mundur secara tiba-tiba hingga kepalamu terbentur kepala ranjang bagaimana bisa itu semua salahku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu alis.

"Kalo teme tidak tiba-tiba masuk kamarku dan bikin kaget. Semua tidak akan terjadi." Kata Naruto tetap menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada respon, jadi aku masuk untuk melihat apa yang membuat kau tidak merespon." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tidak, pokoknya ini salahmu teme." Jawab Naruto tetap menyalahkan Sasuke

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku sudah mempersiapkan makan pagi, setelah makan aku akan mengantarmu keliling Tokyo. Sekarang kamu mandi dan siap-siap."Kata Sasuke sambil memperintahkan Naruto lalu dirinya segera keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto pun bangun sambil menggerutu sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya berharap tidak sampai benjol tetap menyalahkan Sasuke. Naruto pun segera mandi dan bersiap.

Sementara Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto segera duduk di meja makan menunggu Naruto.

Flaskback

Sasuke setelah bangun pagi dirinya pun segera bersiap-siap. Lalu menuju dapur untuk memasak. Sedikit orang yang mengetahui kalau dirinya bisa memasak. Dulu dirinya belajar memasak hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosong saat Naruto yang diduga tewas.

Setelah semua siap, Sasuke mengetuk beberapa kali karena tidak ada respon Sasuke pun masuk melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dalam hatinya dirinya berdebat untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi tapi nyata atau hanya diam hingga dirinya bisa memandang cukup lama. Tapi keinginannya untuk merasakan kehangatan kulit Naruto ditangannya akhirnya.

_Sentuh sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa_ pikir Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan dirinya menyentuh Naruto mulai dari pipinya hingga terakhir diperlahan, saat menyentuh bibir Naruto dan berlama -lama disana kenangan akan ciuman yang dilakukan kemaren malam kembali muncul. Namun saat memikirkannya sambil Naruto terbangun dan Sasuke pun berhenti dan memasang wajah stoicnya.

End flashback

Di meja makan sudah dua piring saling berhadapan tersedia dua tumpukan pancake dengan yang salah satu piring diatasnya diberi butter dengan siraman madu.

Dia ingat pada saat Naruto disekolah sangat suka sekali dengan manis hingga dia pernah 2 hari tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Saat itu sekolah cukup tenang karena tidak ada suara Naruto sangat nyaring selalu memanggilnya. Meski merasa keheningan karena kurangnya suara Naruto tertutup dengan kemarahan Sasuke karena Neji mengeluh bahwa Gaara 2hari pulang cepat agar bisa menjenguk Naruto.

Saat memikirkan itu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju meja makan.

" Kamu yang mempersiapkan semua ini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pancake di dua piring yang satu di depan Sasuke dan satunya di sebrangnya diasumsikan sebagai miliknya.

"Hn"

Naruto pun duduk dan segera melahap pancakenya buru-buru. Sasuke pun ikut mulai makan pancakenya sendiri.

"Enak banget, kamu hebat" puji Naruto

" Hn"

"Pasti pacarmu bahagia banget dapat pacar sesempurna kamu." Tambah Naruto

Setelah mendengar kata Naruto Sasukepun berhenti makan hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto.

Kemudian Sasukepun berbicara secara perlahan tidak memandang Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Sasuke

"Apa yang tidak tahu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apakah aku pernah membuat bahagia pacarku." Kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kemudian memandang Naruto.

Naruto yang di lihat Sasuke merasa gelisah, apalagi saat mendengar Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar itu sama saja dirinya mengajak Sasuke untuk selingkuh.

" maaf aku salah ngomong dan maaf juga soal ciuman kemaren. Itu sungguh tidak disengaja." Kata Naruto

"Hn"

"Kau ini maafin atau enggak ? Jangan cuma hn doank. " Kata Naruto karena tidak tahan dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto kemudian berkata " aku tidak marah."

Naruto yang dilihat oleh Sasuke dan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Oke ehm.. ano pacar kamu mana? Kenalin ke aku, cantik ga?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya mengangkat salah satu alis mata.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke kemudian

"Pelit, aku kan cuma mau kenalan doank. Ga ada minat aneh-aneh."Kata Naruto

"Meski laki-laki?"Tanya Sasuke

"Iya meski laki-la... Tunggu dulu kau gay? "Tanya Naruto kaget

"Aku tidak gay." Kata Sasuke

"Tapi tadi kau bilang pacarmu laki-laki berarti kau gay." Tuduh Naruto

"Aku tidak gay, aku lebih memilih wanita tapi orang yang kucintai mempunyai kelamin sama denganku dan itu bukan halangan bagiku untuk mencintainya." Kata Sasuke

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. "Maaf, apabila kata-kataku menyakitimu." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn"

Mereka pun menyelesaikan makan dengan keheningan .

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan dan membereskan.

"Jadi ada tempat yang mau kau ingin kunjungi?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian bertanya.

"Aku ingin lihat kuil lalu aku ingin ketaman bermain disney sea dan disneyland." Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Kuil aku masih bisa ngerti tapi disney sea dan disneyland? Yang benar saja dobe. Mank kamu disana kamu ga pernah main apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tapi aku ingin kesana, jika nggak mau antar aku bisa kesana sendiri." Kata Naruto merajuk.

Setelah mereka saling mengadu mata Sasuke kemudian menghela lalu berkata " baik...baik aku antar kamu kesana."

"Yeiii... Thank you Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Hari ini karena cuacanya bagus kita disneyland. Besok baru tentuin antara kuil atau disneysea." Kata Sasuke merencanakan.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala mempercayakan apa yang direncanakan Sasuke.

* * *

Wew uda lama juga aku ga upload, maaf cuma sedikit soalnya otakku ku lg blank berkali- kali kuganti rasanya kok ada yang kurang tapi ga tau apa itu. Terima kasih yang telah meriview...


End file.
